


Moving In

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie comes home to find that Buck has moved in, but where in the hell did all this STUFF come from?orthe one where Eddie kind of freaks out.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> So after binging all 52 (at the time) episodes of both 9-1-1 and 9-1-1 Lonestar, and gorging myself on ALL the fan fiction I could get my hands on, this was stuck in my head. Everyone always has Buck moving in with Eddie so smoothly, but Eddie was former army, so in my head, anything slightly messy makes him a little shaky. This is my first fanfiction in years, and the first fan fic in this fandom. But I am 1000% sure Eddie and Buck belong together. Also I needed to write this because so many writers say they don't know how to tag and that was making MY eye twitchy. (Psst! Read your FAQ's!)   
>  Also : Non-canon compliant. And Not Beta read. I don't have people to Beta read for this fandom for me)

When Eddie pulls into the driveway after one hell of a 24 hour shift and sees his front door open he frowns. He’s pretty sure it was locked when he left. Carla had Christopher for the night because he liked being in her house when Eddie wasn’t at home. Buck wasn’t scheduled to work until later that day. They were going to be on opposite shifts for a while. It sucked, but that’s the way it worked when you were a member of the LAFD. Twenty-four on, Twenty-four off. Eddie wants to enjoy the next day, first by taking a nap, then spending time with his son and his family.    
He cautiously approached the door, hoping and praying he wouldn’t have to use the skills he learned back in the war and that he wouldn’t have to see Athena until she stopped into the firehouse to see her husband, or the next 118 hangout. What he wasn’t expecting when he walked in the door to his house was his boyfriend standing in the middle of Chaos. Buck wasn’t the best at picking up after himself. Eddie knew that, but he still wanted Buck there. He could feel his eye start to twitch, takes a deep breath and walks further into the madness.    
“I wasn’t expecting this until we could do it together.”    
Buck whirls around, surprise lighting up his face. He grins at Eddie, the smile lighting up his blue eyes and his whole face.    
“Hey Babe! I didn’t know you’d be off this early,” Buck looks down at his watch and frowns. When had it gotten this late?   
“Well, it's not that early. What are you doing, Buck?”    
Eddie let his bag fall from his shoulder, it feels like a loaded weight after back to back calls until end of shift. He looks around, at frowns at the house that he knows was clean before he left. Boxes are everywhere and at the left side of the stereo are stacks of CDs. He’s pretty sure the last time he saw that many CDs was at a record store and he hadn’t been in one in ages. Everything was digital now.    
“Well you asked me to move in, and I thought since it was my day off…” Buck trailed off and passed a hand over the back of his neck.    
“Well I want you here, I just thought it would wait until we were both off.” And he had plenty of time to make room for Buck.    
Buck’s smile is sheepish as he walks up to Eddie and looks up at him slightly through his lashes. A look he knows kills Eddie. If Eddie was at his best, he’s pretty sure he’d be able to form more words with his boyfriend looking at him like that, but right now he’s pretty sure he’s about to fall on his face. Or have an aneurysm. Eddie once again tries a deep breath and reminds himself he wants Buck there.    
“Sorry. And I’m sorry this is all a mess. I’d hope this would all be cleaned up by the time you got home.” Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle and looks up at him.    
Blowing out a breath, Eddie shakes his head and leans in to kiss Buck, just a quick meeting of the lips. He really wants to sleep. Buck runs his hands up and down Eddie’s back and leans into him.    
“Just try to have it cleaned up by the time Christopher gets home. Please.”    
Eddie doesn’t want to think about his son trying to navigate all of Buck’s stuff. How did one person accumulate all of that? And where had it been hidden in the loft apartment Buck had?    
“I promise. You look beat. You take a nap. Do you want me to pick up Chris?”    
Eddie shakes his head. “No. We can get him together.”    
It was the best feeling in the world to say those words out loud. They could do those things together now. Sharing kid duty. Sharing well, everything. He hasn’t had anyone to share it with in a while. Sure his friends at the station helped when they could, but it was more they were doing him a favor than sharing parental duties with him.    
Buck smiles and it lights up the entire room. Eddie is pretty sure Buck is more excited than he is at this point about living with Eddie and Christopher than they are. Buck lets him go and after a quick kiss, returns to the box he has opened up on the dining room table. Eddie heads down the hall and to his bedroom. Looking around, he doesn’t think any of Buck’s stuff migrated this far. Then he opens the bedroom.    
Buck’s pillows are piled on top of his own, and there’s a black bedspread he knows he doesn’t own. Eddie stripped off his shirt, sat down on the bed to take off his boots. Once he’d peeled them off, he stood back up and removed his jeans. Walking into his bathroom, his eyes popped out of his head. How much hair product can one man use? It was fine, Eddie assured himself. It was fine. Really.    
After he was done showering, he went back to the bedroom and pulled on fresh sleeping clothes and instead of dealing with the mess that was his boyfriend, he decided sleep was probably best. When he laid down on one of Buck’s pillows, he realized they were much firmer than his own and felt pretty good. Shrugging to himself, he let his mind shut off.    
When he woke up, he blinked a few times to clear sleep from his brain. He found himself hugging Buck’s other pillow to him. Sort of like how he would hold the pillow Buck would use when he’d exit the bed when he’d stay over and had an early shift. Now he could, when their schedules went back to normal, wake up to holding Buck instead. And speaking of Buck.    
Eddie tossed the covers back and shivered at the feeling of his warm feet meeting a cool floor. After a trip to the bathroom, he headed out of the bedroom down the hall. Most of the chaos was gone with a few things here and there he bent to pick up. Buck was laying on the couch, eyes half closed. Eddie leaned on the door frame and watched him sleep for a minute. Sure he’s seen Buck like this before. At work or when he’d come over on the weekends and have to take a break from non-stop running. Usually Buck would frown in his, or at least be tensed up. Now? He was completely relaxed. Eddie walked into the living room completely and it caused Buck to stir.    
“Hey,” he said and cleared his throat.    
“Hey,” Eddie sat down near Buck’s feet.    
He looked around the room and felt another shock of Surprise at the new stack of DVD’s on the shelf near the T.V he never knew how many Buck had really owned.    
“You okay?” Buck sat up and rubbed a hand down Eddie’s arm, trying to soothe.    
“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…” Eddie let his words trail off.    
“Just what?” Buck kept up the relaxing rhythm as Eddie stretched a little more to get comfortable.    
“I didn’t realize you had so much stuff.” He chuckled lightly.    
Buck laughed with him and looked up at him. “Well, yeah, most of it was in storage. Changing places, it was such a hassle with so much,” he shrugged. “The loft never felt like home so I only had a few things.”    
_ ‘It never felt like home.’ _ And Eddie knows exactly what that’s like. How coming back from the war had never felt like home. How moving to L.A was so much better and a fresh start, and how the 118 and now Buck felt exactly like home for both him and Christopher.    
“You’re home now.” Eddie leaned away from Buck to put his arm around the younger man. They’d make it work. They would.    
“I am. If it’s too much, I can put most of it back.”    
“No, No.” Eddie blew out a breath and kissed the side of Buck’s head. “It’s just been a while since I’ve shared a home with anyone other than Christopher. I try to make sure everything is off the floor so he doesn’t get hurt.”    
Buck laughed and wrapped around his boyfriend. “You freaked.”    
“I did not!” Eddie argued, but Buck saw right through him, leveraging himself away from Eddie.    
“Yes you did! Look, Eds, I know I can be a bit messy, but come on, I know the drill around here. How long have we been dating?”    
Eddie ran his hands through his hair and smiled a little. Buck was right. He’d been around long enough to know how him and Christopher worked and how important it was to Eddie to keep his son safe at home.    
Eddie could blame his minor freak out at the mess on that, but honestly, it was more the fact that Buck was finally able to move in and they could be together together that rocked his world.    
Buck’s hand ran down his back and he leaned his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “Why don’t we get coffee and then go pick up Superman? You’ll feel better and your eye can stop twitching.”    
“It was not!”    
Buck Chuckled. “Yeah, babe. It was. We’ll learn together.”    
Buck stood up and held out a hand for him to grab. Placing one of his hands in the other man’s hand he stood, knowing he was right. Buck wrapping him in a hug as soon as he was on his feet.    
They stood like that for a few minutes, before Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and they headed for the front door. “Hey, Buck?”    
“Yeah?”    
“I’m really glad you’re here.”    
Buck leaned in and kissed him. “Me too.”    
They walked out of the house, hand in hand to go get Christopher and let him know, Buck was going to staying with them forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
